Field of Invention
The invention relates to a lampshade and a lamp.
Related Art
Conventional lampshades or lamps are installed in ceilings or stand on desks or floors, such that some space will be occupied. Currently, downlights are employed for aesthetic and space saving reasons. However, because downlights need to be installed in walls, the walls require renovating in advance. Accordingly, the installation of downlight should be planned in the project of interior design and renovation beforehand. It is not easy for consumers to buy and install their lamps on their own.
Moreover, conventional lamps use buttons to switch the light on or off. But they are not amusing to users for using because their appearance are boring.